


You Tried

by WhimsyoftheWind



Series: Tumblr Requests: Soft Sentence Starters [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, sugar sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyoftheWind/pseuds/WhimsyoftheWind
Summary: Tumblr Request for Prompt: "It tastes like…. You tried…. I’ll eat it. It’s a good attempt. Really.”





	You Tried

**Author's Note:**

> I have next to no experience with writing anything regarding existing characters. My previous accounts were all Reader Insert so I apologize if this reads weirdly... but who can resist the Felix and Annette relationship? It's so cute!

Annette stared at the smoking pan that rested atop the oven. Her hands were covered in colorful mitts and were held together before her as she surveyed the damage to her... experiment. lt was supposed to be a fluffy chiffon cake, the kind that would have a light bounce whenever moved but this... charred mess was beyond salvageable. The orange-haired woman leaned forward, trying to see if maybe JUST maybe there was a chance something survived in the middle. She cut a square out of the middle, grunting a little as the would-be pastry resisted her efforts and let out a surprised yelp as the piece popped out. 

"Uwah!" Annette stumbled, catching herself at the last second so she didn't fall onto the table and who knows made it flip on its side on top of failing at baking once again. "Awww... you'd think after all these years I'd figure out how to bake something..." Annette gave a listless nudge to the pan, sighing as she slid off the mitts.  


"What're you complaining about now?" 

"Ah! Felix!" Annette spun around, quickly trying to hide her mess but Felix simply walked around her, raising an eyebrow at the black mass. Annette pouted, hanging her head as he reached out and lifted a burnt edge. "Look, you don't have to say it, I know I messed up. I'm just no good at this kind of thing...!" She had wanted so badly to make something nice. She closed her eyes, delicate brows furrowing. "Who'd wanna eat something so burnt...?"

The faint sounds of someone munching failed to really register with her and it was only when she heard him speak that Annette paid attention once more. “It tastes like… You tried… I’ll eat it. It’s a good attempt. Really.” The strained voice sounded surreal to Annette as she blinked and stared wide-eyed at her companion. Felix had peeled away the top layer of the confection, revealing a golden surface about an inch deep. When Annette poked at it with a fork it was clearly tough and smelled heavily of smoke. She glanced back to Felix and noted the very pointed way that he was refusing to look at her- was that a tinge of a blush on his cheeks?- and found her own face flushing from the attention. 

Felix hated sweets. The fact that he'd willingly eat her burnt one was... pretty doting of him, actually. 

Annette giggled to herself, holding a hand in front of her mouth. "Aw, thanks Felix... but don't worry, I'm not going to make you eat this thing! I'll do my best to make an unsweet sweet just for you!"

"That doesn't even make sense." The upward tilt to Felix's lips was enough of a smile that it sent Annette's heart aflutter and she couldn't help but laugh once more.


End file.
